the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Anonymous
"Don't worry, we're from the Internet." The seemingly ubiquitous Anonymous group was formed online by concerned hackers who sought to work together as one voice for the protection of the freedom of information and to chastise groups they felt were detrimental to society. While lacking in central leadership, they make up for it in instant communication between members. Anonymous boasts that it is ideas, and not people, who are the true leaders and motivators of their Chapter. Facts: -Anonymous 'formed' as a Chapter sometime around the dawn of the third millennium and has quickly outpaced its humble origins. As of now, Anonymous is an international Chapter with enough influence to challenge even the largest of Chapters online. But it lacks military presence and tends to flounder outside of its field of specialty. -Anonymous is tied to electronics and technology and so it appeals most to the younger Adepts, not to say that there aren't plenty of older Adepts within Anonymous's ranks. -Because Anonymous has a strong youth element, they are often energetic, idealistic, and confrontative. Anonymous makes a habit of going out of its way to irritant other organizations it deems as morally wrong. -In an age where almost everything is tied to the Internet or involves electronics, a Chapter like Anonymous is quite formidable. They can hack equipment, dig up a person's dirty secrets, track targets through street cameras, and do plenty more. They are also on the cusp of technological development, so things like smart cars and 3D printing will be common among their ranks. -Anonymous has a clear distrust of authority and so is opposed to the Ruling Orders and the New World Order. -Anonymous, like most Chapters that promote individualism, suffers to some extent from schism. Because the Chapter has no central leadership, there is no one to turn to for official Chapter decisions or positions. Anonymous is more like a nebulous coalition of concerned citizens than it is a standing army. -Anonymous is composed of class-A hackers who frequently use the best in encryption software and electronic equipment. The Deep Web is said to be their homeland since so many of Anonymous' meetings take place clandestinely online. -For a more comprehensive chronology of Anonymous, visit the Wikipedia article. Anonymous Vs New World Order: Anonymous has proven to be a thorn in the side of the New World Order, hacking into buried files and uncovering the webs of manipulation the NWO has woven. The NWO operates best in the dark, but when a nebulous federation of hackers is attacking their electronic systems, that house of cards the Globalists have built starts to shake. What worse is that Anonymous is immune to one of the NWO's most trusted weapons - organizational takeover. The NWO are masters of social play and they know it, they don't obliterate enemy organizations, they just turn their leadership or send in their own plants. But Anonymous has no leadership, and the NWO keeps sending in their own spies and infiltrators but to no avail. Try as they might the NWO canot co-opt Anonymous and that fact has put the Chapter in the sights of the Globalists. Video: Category:Machine Category:Chapter Category:Internet